The Feeling
by Morgan-Kaze-Tsukai
Summary: After joining Crime Sorciere, Midnight found himself developing a feeling that he wasn't exactly pleased with.


**Helloooo, people of the internet! Here, we have a short little one shot dedicated to a crack theory of mine that all of my hopes and dreams are riding on.**

**So, basically, I've got this theory that after he joins Crime Sorciere, Midnight is gonna start to have a crush on Jellal. I don't know why. It just feels right. Not like Freed's man crush on Laxus, though. Like, an actual, legitimate i-want-to-be-in-a-relationship-with-you crush. Except, seeing as he's Midnight, he'd be all freaked out about it and not know how to deal bC?/? Feelings? Love? ****_Homosexual?_**

**Soo, yeah, I hope you think this theory is as cute as I do, even if this little blurb doesn't exactly do it justice. **

**Also, OOPS! THERE'S A TEASER LEMON BC I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON AND GOT A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY BC WOW LET'S BE REALLY HERE THESE TWO ARE SOME HOT ASS BITCHES AND WOULD BE EVEN HOT ASSER TOGETHER (though, in spite of me writing this, let it be known that I am a devoted Jerza shipper, and actually don't ship this. I wouldn't want them to actually end up together, I just think it'd be cute for Midnight and give him a little more character development y'know)**

**PSA: I'm just gonna put a disclaimer out there before you read this and flame me to hell and back: I am not a homophobe. Don't think this is homophobic or some such shit. Considering Midnight's character, I think he would be freaked out regardless of who he discovered he 'liked', and that goes double for if he liked a boy. Him being creeped out by it just seems to fit, so don't flame me over it, alright? Alright. Glad we have that settled. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

_ What is this feeling?_

His heart beat frantically, pounding against his chest so forcefully he was absolutely certain that every individual within a ten mile radius could hear it. All of the blood that it was pumping had to go somewhere, and it found his cheeks to be the most appropriate place. Within a second, they were scarlet red. He found his fingers at his sides wiggling relentlessly. That seemed to be the only method to hide the _feeling_; so long as his fingers continued to squirm like a child's, he could contain it (to some extent). His stomach churned. He likened the feeling to swallowing a thousand tiny bugs and allowing them just to wreak havoc inside of him.

But _why_?

He had heard of these feelings before. Racing hearts, burning faces, fluttery stomachs… Yes, he was certain that he had heard of these symptoms time and time again. But he simply couldn't imagine why in the world he would be experiencing them. His confusion doubled when he realized that the feeling only came when _he _was involved.

He had seen him in the past. He had spoken with him, fought briefly with him, and admittedly admired him above all else. But, at some point, that admiration turned into the feeling. Somewhere along the way, the sad blue hair had started looking vibrant, hopeful. The attitude was no longer cold, but cool and aloof. The hazel eyes were no longer terrifyingly hateful, but concerned and determined (rather, they had been until the incident).

At some point, Jellal became less of a role model and more of- dare he say it- an object of affection.

But that was _wrong_. He was a boy, and so was Jellal. Besides, Jellal had Titania to show him these affections. What would he need him for? He knew the feelings would never be returned, and yet… He found he couldn't remove Jellal's face from his thoughts.

He brought his hands to his head, black fingernails lacing themselves within his equally dark hair. "_Why?_" He asked himself, crimson eyes beginning to tear ever so slightly in embarrassment and frustration. How weak he was, to get worked up in such a manner when only the thought of the blue haired mage was present.

He stood from his seat, pacing for a moment before driving his fist through the wall. Scarlet began to trickle down his arm, but he didn't care. That didn't matter right now.

_Why him?_, he wondered. _Why the _man_? Why not the girl? Why is he the only one that makes me feel like this?_

He removed his fist from the newly made gap in the wall, resuming his aimless pacing.

How disgusting of him, to think of another man romantically. And, yet, he couldn't shake the image of Jellal's soft lips meeting his own plum colored ones from his mind. Frantically smashing their lips together, lust the driving force... When pulling away, a thin strand of saliva still connects the panting boys. Neither takes time to register it, though, before their lips meet once again in a messy clash. The smaller boy opens his mouth slightly, the blue haired one taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Their hands roam one another's chests, Jellal eventually finding the hem of the other's shirt, unceremoniously yanking it over his head. The latter returns the favor, running a tongue down his abdomen as he slowly sank to his knees, Jellal emitting a low groan. The boy on his knees makes quick work of the zipper on his pants, quickly pushing them down his legs. He places his hand on the older one's crotch, his rough groping receiving another labored moan in response. Encouraged by the response, he hooks one finger around the hem of his boxers, pulling them down his legs tantalizingly slowly before-

He stopped his thoughts before they could go any further, face even redder than before (if that was even possible). "Damn it!" He cursed aloud, attempting to disguise his arousal despite being alone. Not only was he thinking of him romantically, but rather… _lecherously_, as well. As if the prior wasn't horrific enough.

He shot a glance at the clock before realization dawned on him that it was time to meet up with the others for their mission.

Breathing heavily in an attempt to steady himself and forget the train of thought that had just overwhelmed him, he threw his cloak over his shoulders before heading out the door to find his former guild mates, Meredy, and _Jellal._

And, regardless of how hard he tried, he didn't think he was getting rid of the feeling any time soon.

* * *

There you have it, ladies and gentlemen! Jellanight blurb! Please drop me a review and let me know what you thinkkk~


End file.
